Sugar puppy
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford accidently ate too much sugar and now he is acting crazy.


At the apartment, Clifford was just about to eat some lunch. He soon figure out that the fridge was empty.

Clifford said, "Hey, all the food are empty."

Daffodil said, "Hey Clifford, what wrong?"

Clifford said, "The food are gone."

Daffodil said, "Oh dear."

Clifford said, "All there is left is this sugar."

Daffodil said, "Well I wouldn't eat that if I were you Clifford."

Clifford said, "Why not?"

Daffodil said, "Just eating sugar makes people and animals go crazy."

Clifford said, "It not like I'm gonna eat all of it. Maybe just a taste will do."

So Clifford took out a piece of sugar and licked it off his paw. Later, his mind started reacting.

Clifford said, "Whoa, maybe another piece."

Clifford took out a big piece of sugar and shove it to his mouth.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, stop eating that."

Clifford couldn't control himself. Later, he accidently ate all of the sugar.

Clifford said, "Hehehehehehehe! I gotta have more."

Clifford ran as quickly as he can outside.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, get back here."

Daffodil went to follow Clifford, but he ran so quickly that she lost him.

Daffodil said, "Oohhh, where can that puppy be?"

Jorge said, "Hey Daffodil, what going on?"

Daffodil said, "Clifford just ate a whole sugar and now he is acting crazy."

Jorge gasped and said, "Oh no, Clifford got the sugar rush."

Daffodil said, "What do we do?"

Jorge said, "We gotta find him and make sure he doesn't cause many damage."

Daffodil said, "Right."

So Daffodil and Jorge set off to find Clifford. Meanwhile, Clifford was running wild. First, he started running through the Dog Park. He jump over some dogs, push some of them, went under and around them. Later he ran through the other side of the Dog Park. He later found a factory where they make sugar. Clifford gasped and said, "I WANT SUGAR!" So Clifford quickly ran into the factory and started eating sugars everywhere. Daffodil and Jorge saw him in the factory eating load of sugar. They went in there to stop him.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, stop."

Clifford said, "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME! SOON, I WILL DEVOUR ALL SUGAR FOREVER! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Jorge said, "Clifford, think about what you're doing."

Clifford said, "HEHEHEHE! YOU CAN'T STOP ME! ALL OF THIS SUGAR IS MINE!"

Daffodil said, "But Clifford, you gotta fight it. Stop eating the sugar."

Clifford said, "AND WHO IS GONNA STOP ME!"

Jorge said, "Well um, we will if you keep on eating sugar."

Clifford said, "HA! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME!"

Daffodil sighed and said, "Look Clifford, just fight the sugar."

Clifford said, "NEVER!"

Clifford quickly storm out of the factory.

Jorge said, "Oh dear, what are we gonna do?"

Daffodil said, "Hmm, I got an idea, but I'm gonna need that sugar."

Jorge said, "What for?"

Daffodil said, "You'll see."

As Jorge and Daffodil got straight to work, Clifford continued on running wildly on the sidewalk. He ran through people and also ran across the street. He also ran on the road. On the other side of the city, Daffodil quickly place a trap to capture Clifford.

Jorge said, "Uh Daffodil, what with the trap?"

Daffodil said, "I'll use this net to capture Clifford and soon he'll be mine, MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Jorge said, "Uh Daffodil, I think we were only gonna stop him from eating sugar."

Daffodil said, "Oh, right sorry."

Soon, Jorge and Daffodil saw Clifford coming. They quickly hide behind the bushes. Clifford saw a pile of sugar. He quickly ran to it. By the time he got there, the trap quickly grabbed him. Clifford was now stuck.

Clifford said, "Hey, what the big idea?"

Daffodil said, "Clifford, you gotta stop."

Clifford said, "Grrrr, let me go now."

Jorge said, "Clifford, just relax and take a deep breath."

Clifford tried taking a deep breath. Soon, his mind was wearing out from the sugar.

Clifford groan and said, "My head."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry Clifford, we'll help you."

So Jorge and Daffodil released the trap. Daffodil comfort Clifford.

Clifford said, "Man, why did I eat so many sugar?"

Daffodil said, "It okay Clifford. That sugar that you ate was making you crazy."

Clifford groan again and said, "I never wanna eat sugar again."

Jorge said, "Don't worry Clifford, we'll take you home."

Clifford said, "Thanks guys."

So Daffodil and Jorge took Clifford back home.

The End.


End file.
